Let's Dance!
by xxdreamlessxx
Summary: Instead of the Triwizard Tournament what if there was a dance competion? who will enter who will win? All who wish to enter have to do a muggle form of dance and will eventually v other wizarding schools from other places in Britain!
1. Chapter 1

It was the 24th of September and the pupils at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry had only returned to the school a few weeks ago. The children were just settling in and the staff table was full, which was very unusual, as they always seemed to be one teacher short, at least. The pupils of the school were currently eating their breakfast and talking to each other loudly. The Gryffindor table was the noisiness due to the fact that Fred and George Weasley had just told them a plan they had to prank the Slyherins.

Some children were laughing and shouting while other sat and stared gloomily at their plates because mornings were their least favourite time of day. One boy, Harry Potter, was in a deep conversation with his best friends Ron and Hermione when suddenly there was a loud bang and the door leading into the hall burst open. All the conversation seemed to cease as a tall, cloaked figure briskly made it's way to the staff table. Everyone's eyes were now on the tall stranger that had now stopped in front of the teachers' table and began to talk quietly to the headmaster, professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, nodded and conjured another chair between professor Snape and himself. The stranger seemed to take the seat gratefully and slowly lowered their hood.

A few of the girls in the hall gasped while the boys looked on in awe. It was a woman. She had jet-black hair with electric blue tips that was layered and brushed her shoulders. She was tall but not so much that she towered over the headmaster. Her hair and height were stunning features but the thing that caught everyone's attention was her eyes. They were a shocking purple and seemed to light up mischievously as she looked around the hall.

Harry tore his gaze off the strange woman and turned to Ron and Hermione abruptly. He voiced all their thoughts in a whisper; _"What do you think she's here for? All the teachers posts are full!" _

Hermione seemed to recover before Ron and answered him quietly _"I have no idea! Maybe there's a new subject this year or something!" _Ron finally managed to get his voice back and said a little louder than he intended _" _There bloody well better not be! As if we don't have enough homework as it is! " Hermione said as Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"As some of you may know already, every 5 years there is a competition held between the Wizarding schools in Britain. This competition has nothing to do with spells and magic as you might think but the exact opposite! At all public magic schools in Britain we now do a subject called muggle studies. As part of this, every 5 years the three magic schools in Britain take part in a dance competition. The whole aim in this competition is to show how much of a non-magic thing young witches or wizards can adapt to and learn in a certain period of time. Anyone can enter the competition from second year to fifth year. Those who wish to enter please stay behind after dinner tonight and we will explain the whole thing in more detail then! To enter you have 3 months to learn a form of dance that is not used commonly in the Wizarding world and perform it in front of 2 judges if you wish to compete against any of the other schools. You can enter as a solo or as a group of up to 5 people. That is it for tonight and I would also like to say that all classes are cancelled today so that you can think about this properly. You may go now"

Once the headmaster sat down the hall was in complete uproar. Children were excitedly talking about the dance competition as they left the hall and decided what to do in their free day. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ron's little sister Ginny went outside to sit by the lake and talk. When they sat down under one of the shady trees Ginny was the first one to speak, " So are any of you going to enter?" Ron snorted at this and shifted his position on the grass, " Don't think so! Dancing is for girls!"

Ginny sighed at this typical Ron comment and was really surprised by what Harry said next "Not all dancing is for girls, Ron. What about partner dancing?" Ron just grunted and said, "Well I'm not going to enter no matter what you say! I hate dancing!" Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. He looked over at Hermione and said " what about you 'Mione?" using her nickname always made her in a good mood. Hermione stared into space for a moment then said I don't know Harry, I mean I used to dancing when I was a little girl but not anymore I've forgotten most of it now." Harry sighed. " I doubt anyone in Gryffindor will enter.."

Just as he said this George Weasley walked up with one of the girls from his year, Alicia. He smiled at them for a moment then sat down on the grass beside Ginny." So are you entering?" He asked them all. Ron groaned and rolled over so that e was looking at the cloudless sky above him. " I don't see how this dance competition is such a big thing!" He cried. George looked at him with his eyebrows raised and said, " Alicia and I are entering aren't we?" He looked up at her and she smiled and nodded. Harry smiled; maybe someone from gryffindor would enter.

Harry looked at George and grinned: " What type of dance are you doing?" he asked. George once again looked at Alicia and said, " We're not sure but we were thinking about Tap dancing."

"Cool!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. George turned to Hermione and asked the unanswered question again: "so are you going to enter?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then said, " I might but I don't want to do solo so I would have to find a partner.. " Hermione glanced at Harry as she let her sentence trail off. George decided to take the hint and said grinning, " Harry will be your partner, wont you Harry?" Harry spluttered for a moment then managed to get his voice back: " But I cant dance!" he said indignantly. Ron sat up and looked at him. Harry's best friend grinned evilly then said, " I dare you to Harry! I dare you to enter with Hermione!" Harry would usually have refused such a dare but coming from his best friend his gryffindor pride would not back down. He looked at Ron for a moment then turned to Hermione: "What do you think? Should we enter?" Hermione beamed at him and jumped up excitably. " Of course we should! Oh thank you Harry!" Harry sighed and looked up at his friend, it was good to see her so happy but it was going to be a lot of work to get his dancing up to scratch. Hermione sat back down and suddenly the sky seemed to darken slightly and suddenly it started raining lightly. Harry cursed under his breath and ran towards the schools doors, all his friends at his heels. They managed to get inside just as the bell went for lunch. They walked towards the great hall slowly and ate their lunch silently all of them thinking the same thing: Who was the new woman who was staying in Hogwarts?

Once they'd finished lunch Alicia went to catch up with some of her girl friends while George went to see his best friend, Lee Jordan. Ron was in a really bad mood for no particular reason and went up to the 4th year boys' dorm leaving Ginny, Hermione and Harry down in the noisy common room. They sat for a few minutes in silence then Hermione spoke: " So what type of dance co you want to do Harry?" Harry thought about it for a moment. " I'm not sure. Not tap if George and Alicia are doing that. We need to think of a form of dance that no one else will think of." Hermione knew Harry was right but doubted that there was a type of dance that no one else would thing of. " Your right," she said. " but I don't think there will be a form of dance that no one else thinks of that we can do." Ginny then decided to join the conversation because if she didn't she would die of boredom. " There must be some form of dance that no one else will think of! It might take some serious thinking on your part but you'll come up with something!" Harry and Hermione smiled at their younger friend. Her words were true. There MUST be some form of dance that no one else is going to do but it would take a lot of time to think of one.

About an hour later Ginny went off in search of one of the girls in her year , Luna. Harry and Hermione decided to head down into the library to get some peace and quiet and to look up different sorts of dances. Harry had looked through about 15 muggle studies books when he finally slammed the one he was looking at shut in frustration. " That's it! I give up for tonight! I've looked in over 10 books and not one of them has more than a paragraph in them about dancing!" Hermione looked at him for a moment then sighed and shut her book too. She ran a hand slowly through her hair and sighed again. " I guess we could just name all the different types of muggle dancing we know and cross of the ones we can't do." Harry thought that the idea wasn't great but it was better than searching though books to no avail. Harry got out a scroll of parchment as well as a quill and some ink. Form there he and Hermione just named all the sorts of dance that they had heard of randomly while Harry scribbled them down.

" Tap dancing.."

" Jazz.. "

" Ballet.." -at this Harry made a face-

" Disco.."

" majorettes.." - Harry looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised but she ignored him.-

" street.."

" cheerleading..." – Harry put this down as too stupid to comment –

" Latin.."

" Highland.."

" chelidh.."

they sat and named all different sorts of dances for the next ten minutes then gave up because most of the ones they came up with were ones that they were sure everyone would think of. Soon after they had returned back to the muggle studies books Harry noticed that it had stopped raining and the sun was back out. Harry put a bookmark in his page and dragged Hermione outside to read.

When the bell rang for dinner they finally gave up. They were definitely going to enter the competition but they just didn't know what type of dancing to do. They decided that they would retreat to the common room after dinner to look in the books some more. When they entered the great hall all seemed to be normal, kids were talking and laughing as per usual. The only difference was the change in topic almost everyone at the gryffindor table seemed to be talking about the dance competition.

Once everyone had finished their dinner the plates cleared and Professor Dumbledore stood. He waited for moment for the students to quieten and was shocked when they did so almost immediately. He simply told them that all who wished to take part in the competition were to wait behind and that the rest of them were dismissed.

The hall cleared quickly and Harry snorted when he saw that all the Slytherins had left except Draco Malloy and Pansy Parkinson. Everyone gathered around the centre of the high table and Harry did a quick summary of how many people had come. There seemed to be about 15 people altogether maybe a few more. Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them. " Well, this is a better response than I'd thought!" he said. " Before I tell you all about the rules for the competition I think I should introduce you to Professor Jamison." When Professor Dumbledore said this Harry realised that the strange woman had stayed behind but had stood in the shadows unnoticed. When Professor Dumbledore said her name she stepped forward into the light. She smiled at them all and nodded. Professor Dumbledore continued with his speech after this: " Professor Jamieson will be helping you with you dances and teaching you basic rhythm." Harry half expected Malfoy to ask what rhythm was and was surprised when no one said anything and Dumbledore continued: " The other schools we will be up against will be! Conwy, in Wales and Belfast, in Ireland. You are allowed to do any form of dancing that is not commonly known in the Wizarding world.

You will get two extra days off school a week, which are Mondays and Fridays. Professor Jamison will be available for you one hour each a day, at weekends as well as free days. Now, there can only be 5 people from each school to enter the dance competition so when you are practicing Professor Jamieson will tell you how to improve and then at the end of a month and a half you will perform in front of the staff and they will vote for who goes forward against the other schools." He glanced over at Professor Jamieson and she nodded and took over. "Now! I will need to take all your names and what years you are in. then we will set up a timetable for tomorrow if you are not sure of what type of dance to do I will give you until Monday to decide. " She turned to Draco Malfoy " and you are?..."

Hermione and Harry sat later that night once again in the library. They had given up on both their methods of how to pick a form of dance and were just sitting thinking. Harry looked at Hermione : "Can you think of anything? I can't" Hermione looked back at him then out of the window at the drizzly rain outside. "No I cant for once I am utterly stumped." Harry followed her gaze out to the lake and something clicked in his mind. " Hermione..? what forms of dance did you do when you were younger?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously for a moment then said : "Ballet and tap why?"

Harry was doing some serious thinking as he put 2 and 2 together in his mind. "Perfect.." he muttered under his breath. Hermione was looking at her friend with concern when suddenly he jumped up from his chair. " Hermione I've got it the perfect form of dance that no one will think of! But we'll need to ask Dumbledore first!" he ran out of the library leaving a very pissed off madam Pince behind and a confused Hermione running after him. Harry stopped for a moment to catch his breath and that gave Hermione enough time to catch up with him. " Harry where are you going?" Harry only looked at her and said ; "Hermione come with me for a minute." He led her up to gryffindor tower and stopped when they got in the common room. They sat in one of the corners at a table near the window again only this time Harry had picked this one on purpose. " Hermione, I've got the perfect form of dance that we could do!" Harry looked at his friend while he said this and he could see that Hermione was bursting with excitement but trying not to show it. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she said. "What?" Harry looked out the window for a moment then leaned in to whisper it to her so that no one else heard. " Ice dancing.."

Hermione looked back at him as he drew away, shocked. _How could he forget such a unique form of dance? It was so brilliant but... _

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment the doubt showing on her face. "Oh, Harry." She said to her friend. " It's a great idea, but how would we do it?" Hermione saw her friends smile falter for a moment then it returned bigger than ever. "I'll show you then." Harry looked at Hermione, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Harry led Hermione through some of the corridors and suddenly Hermione found herself in an unfamiliar one. "Down here," Harry said and ran down the corridor. Hermione caught up with him and said in a timid voice ; " Harry don't you think we should ask Professor Jamieson if we're actually allowed to do ice dancing to enter the competition because, well, figure skating – ice dancing- it can de quite dangerous and it is also an Olympic sport so we might not be allowed." Harry thought this over for a minute then realised that what Hermione had said made perfect sense. " alright but where do you think we will find her?" Hermione looked at her watch : it was 10 past 7. they still had about and hour and a half before they had to be back in their dorms. "We could check the staff room.." Hermione suggested.

Five minutes later they were just turning the corner of the corridor that lead to the pass worded doors of the staff room when Professor Jamieson herself came out. The professor was about to turn into one of the classrooms when Hermione found he courage and shouted: "Professor!"

Professor Jamieson stopped dead in her tracks and turned on the spot to face the two youths that were running towards her. She smiled at them when she saw who it was. "Can we talk to you a moment please professor?" Harry asked as soon as they reached her. " of course." Professor Jamieson said and led them through the empty classroom and into a small office.

Professor Jamieson sat behind her desk and motioned to Harry and Hermione to sit across from her. "Now what can I do for you?" Hermione shifted in her seat uneasily and Harry looked at professor Jamieson. " It's about the dance competition, professor. We were trying to think of a unique form of dance that we could do that no one else would when I cam e up with the perfect idea that fitted into all the things we wanted, but it's a bit dangerous."

" I see.." Professor Jamieson said and looked thoughtful. " Well, Harry. All forms of dance are dangerous but what particular form were you and Hermione here thinking of?"

Harry looked at his professor wondering now if ice dancing was such a good idea. "Well, figure skating actually." he said.

Professor Jamieson smiled at them and raised her eyebrows at them slightly. "Well" she said in a kind voice. " I think that is a very unique form of dace indeed!" she looked thoughtful for a moment. " Well I can't think of anything in the rule books that wouldn't let you do that kind of dance." Her smiling face darkened as she carried oh " Although Figure skating can be really dangerous and it would take more than 3 moths to learn a dance."

" I'm sorry but I can't think of any way for you to learn how to figure skate properly before January let alone November." She looked at them as Hormone's ace fell and Harry grinned. "What if we had previous experience?"

"Well that would change thing totally. If you'd had previous experience I'd need to see you perform a few things before I could let you skate alone." The professor was looking at Harry curiously when she said this." I would also have to let Professor Dumbledore or Professor MacGonnagal see that the person could manage perfectly on the ice before anything else."

Harry turned to Hermione who was also looking at him curiously and said " Do you think they'll be available to see the demonstration I was going to give you earlier?"

Harry turned back to Professor Jamieson and said: " What do you think?"

Professor Jamieson studied him for a moment then looked at the fireplace on the right-hand wall. " If you give me a moment I'll see." She walked over to the fireplace and took a bag of floo powder out of one of the vases that sat o the mantelpiece.

She turned back the two children and said politely; " If you'll excuse me please?"

Harry and Hermione exited saying that they would wait outside in the empty classroom. Once they were in the dusty old room and the door was shut firmly behind them Hermione began asking Harry questions. " Harry how on earth are you going to know how to figure skate in the next five minutes? If Professor Dumbledore and Professor MacGonnagal come down here and you give them you so-called demonstration and make a fool of us I will kill you!" Hermione opened he mouth to rant some more when a soft voice interrupted her ; "Ah, miss Granger how are you this evening?" Standing in the doorway was the two Professors Hermione had just mentioned looking very amused. Hermione turned red and Harry fought to hide a grin. Professor Jamieson opened her office door at that moment and stepped out. " Well, you two, I explained all this to the two Professors here and they say that they will view you demonstration and decide whither to let you enter using Figure skating." Professor Jamieson turned to Harry and said to him " though I don't think that hard wooden floor is the right surface for figure skating do you?"

Professor Jamieson took out her wand and was about to wave it when Harry interrupted her " Professor you wont need to transfigure anything, I know of a place that has all the facilities and things we will need, if you will follow me please."

Five minutes later they were back in the corridor that was now familiar to Hermione with the three Professors in tow. They stopped outside a blank wall and Harry said to them all ; "Oh, yes, right here ." the three professors and Hermione watched in shock as Harry paced back and front in front of the wall three times. Hermione was about to ask Harry what he was doing when suddenly a bright white door appeared with a dark blue figure skater painted on it. Harry opened the door, turned to them and said

" After you."

Inside the room was utterly amazing. There was and ice skating rink bigger than a muggle Olympics one, a full wall of ice skates and other equipment. There were stands with seats and on one of the walls there was a full, painted picture of a bright silver star with three triangles in the background.

They followed Harry over to the equipment racks and the Professor sat on a bench looking utterly amazed. " Harry where are we?" Professor Jamieson was the first person to speak. Harry scowled her for a moment then said: " In Hogwarts. Why?"

" I've never seen this room before!" Hermione said in an indignant voice.

" I think I'd better explain then shouldn't I?" Harry sat down on the bench opposite them and smile. " This room is called the room of requirement. It can turn into anything at the person will. It's one of Hogwarts many secrets and as far I know there are only 5 people who know of it." Harry stood up and looked at the figure skates that were in the equipment racks behind him. He found a black pair in his size and sat down to put them on. " Mr. Potter what exactly are you going to show us to prove that you are able to do this form of dance?" Professor MacGonnagal asked him as he began to string up the boot and tie them.

" whatever Professor Jamieson wants me to." Harry said and pulled his left boot on. He looked up at Hermione and said, "The girls boots are over on that rack next to the stairs to the stand, put on a pair in you size." He continued to lace up his left boot as Hermione protested. " Harry, I can't figure skate! I've not even been Ice skating in about 3 months!" Harry finished tying his boot and said to Hermione. " I'm not expecting you to be able to figure skate Hermione, all I'm saying is that you will need to show that you can at least skate around the rink without falling. As to not skating in 3 months ; I've not skated in 5 years." Hermione walked off and picked some boots from the girls rack. Harry stood up and walked towards the open gate that lead to the ice then turned to Professor Jamieson and asked her if she was coming on or going to watch from the side. She replied that she would come on put stay at the edges of the rink so that she didn't distract them. The two other Professors decided to put skated on and go on once Harry and Hermione had done their demonstration just for a bit of fun.

Ten minutes later they all had skated on and Professor Jamieson was helping a nervous Hermione onto the ice. Harry sat off at a steady pace that wasn't too fast but not slows. He went around the rink like this a few times and saw the professors watching him from the side smiling. Harry came off the ice and watched Professor Jamieson show Hermione the proper stance for a figure skater. Harry walked over to Professor MacGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore. " Are you coming on Professors, you look bored?"

They laughed and followed Harry as he took a few steps onto the ice. Professor Dumbledore came next and was exceptionally graceful for a man so old. Professor MacGonnagal came last and managed skate up to Harry and Dumbledore shakily. " I don't think I'm as good at this as I used to be Albus!" she said when she reached them.

Harry smiled a her and said "Nonsense!" Harry looked at his strict transfiguration Professor and grinned; he grabbed her arm and began skating backwards making her skate forwards as a chuckling headmaster came gliding after them. Harry let Professor MacGonnagal go after about 5 minutes and she managed to skate on her own from then. Harry began crossing his feet over as he skated forwards (AN: I know that some people might already know all the moves that are involved in figure skating but I'm going to explain them like this for the first few chapters then gradually start referring to them by their proper names!)

Harry was gradually building up all his old skills and practising them a bit at a time. When he had made sure he could skate forwards, backwards, crossing over his feet and going on one foot be began to work on spins. He firstly did an upright spin. He focused on keeping his back straight, his arms out to balance himself. He turned slowly lifting his foot up as he pushed. His arms came in as momentum made him go faster and his foot ended in front of his other one when he stopped. He turned around quickly when he heard someone clapping. It was professor MacGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore. They must have skated over while Harry was trying to place his weight on the right feet and watched him spin. Harry blushed as they skated over to him and professor MacGonnagal exclaimed in an amazed voice , "That was amazing potter!" Harry looked at her with a confused expression " Professor obviously you have never seen true figure skating because that is only one of the easier moves." Professor MacGonnagal looked gob-smacked and asked Harry in an awed voice: " What else can you do then Potter?" Harry laughed at this and registered the fact in his mind that Professor Jamieson and Hermione were skating towards them. They arrived just in time to hear Harry reply to Professor MacGonnagal's Question. " I can do lots of things Professor; I should perhaps do one of the skate warm ups I used to do at lessons to show you some of the things, or Professor Jamieson could shout out some moves and I'll do them."

Professor Jamieson nodded at this and said, "Well, if you want me to I will. Up to what grade?" Harry looked thoughtful then said "10." Professor Jamieson nodded and Harry skated into the middle of the rink while Hermione and the other two Professors went o the ice and watched from the side. Harry nodded to Professor Jamison and she began shouting out moves :

"**Scratch Spin**!"

_Harry put his hands out and completed the spin that was so similar to the one-footed spin that he had done earlier. The only difference what that the ice skate blade was closer to the ice as he brought his foot in and he moved forward slightly. _

"**Attitude Spin!"**

_Harry spun round with his foot out to the side the layback very slightly and stopped in a perfect position. _

_Harry heard the professors and Hermione clapping but paid no attention to it because Professor Jamieson had just shouted put another move_

"**_Illusion!"_**

_Harry brought his foot out and straight up behind him as he spun. He leaned forward with his arms clasped behind his back. His momentum made it look like he was spinning and he heard a few gasps coming from the side of the rink as he got up and skated in a circle. He was hoping Professor Jamieson would start shouting out jumps soon because he had almost done every spin he could do. He was awarded his wish as professor Jamieson shouted._

"**Harry! Do you want to do jumps now?"**

_Harry nodded to her and started skating round the whole Rink. Professor Jamieson had made her voice louder using magic so that Harry could hear her and keep skating. _

**"Axel!"**

_Harry quickened his pace. he jumped from his left foot spinning around in the air he landed on his right foot and momentum sent his skating backwards perfectly._

**loop!"**

_Harry skated backwards for a few minutes then_ _lifted one of his knees up while propelling himself up and into the air. _

_Once he'd landed he realised that he had begun to get tired. His legs were aching slightly and his feet were sore. He signalled to Professor Jamieson to stop shouting jumps for a minute while he skated over to the side and leaned heavily against the plastic wall. Harry skated back into the middle and nodded to his concerned new dance teacher. Who shouted to him : " Do you want to put a few of they jumps together into a combo then we'll call it a day?" Harry thought about this then shouted back a yes. He stood for a few minutes thinking about what moves to put together. He began skating forward and jumped into an Axel. he then skated backwards without stopping and spun into a camel spin. he managed to stand up again and done a few crossovers then skated to the side where the Professors and Hermione were. his breath was slightly laboured but he was happy. Professor Jamison was the first one to speak to him " Harry why do you do that sequence again but this time do another axel at the end when Hermione shouts it out?" Harry simply nodded and went into the middle of the rink. he began his sequence again his senses on edge in case he missed Herminie's shout. He started his sequence again and got to the end of the Axel when Hermione's shout came. _

**"Axel!**

_Harry managed to do another axel perfectly but decide to go off instead of trying again. Professor Jamieson stopped him on the way off and said_ " Harry way don't you try one more thing? How about a sit spin when Professor MacGonnagal shouts it?

_Harry looked up and Professor Jamieson and told her that he was really tired and that his feet felt really cramped. She looked down at him and said_ "Come on Harry! don't be a spoilsport! one more sequence cant hurt!"

_Harry began to protest again but Professor Jamison interrupted him telling him to just do it._

_Harry couldn't disobey a teacher and started skating round the rink a bit slower than what he had._ he had completed his sequence twice and went to jump in to the Axel when Professor MacGonnagal's shout came:

**"Sit Spin!" **

_Harry remembered the first time he did this spin as he spun round and began to sit with his free leg out in front of him_

**_He was only 8 at the time. He had told the Dursleys that he had to stay after school for extra English lesson when actually he had been going to the local ice rink and being coached by Linda, the owner of the rink, on how to skate. He had been skating for half an hour and still he couldn't sit down while spinning. He was getting frustrated and Linda wasn't helping by shouting at him for the first time ever. He was so proud when he had finally managed it he had forgotten to stand back up and fell down onto the ice. _**

_Now at 14 Harry was too busy remembering the only good thing that had happened to him before Hogwarts that he once again forgot to come up from the spin. He managed to catch himself and remembered a second too late. He went to pull up at the wrong moment and he fell, hard. The leg that he had been spinning on had been twisted under him and he landed on it full force. Harry only managed a yelp of pain as he landed and a gasp as the blade of the foot he landed on cut into his opposite leg. _

It took a few minutes for anyone at the side to realise what had happened. Professor Dumbledore was the first. "Harry!" he cried hoping the young man was alright. By this time Professor Jamieson had saw what had happened and was walking towards the ice, concern written all over her face. Professor Dumbledore and Professor MacGonnagal followed her onto the ice. Hermione watched form the side knowing that with her beginners skating abilities that she would only get in the way

_Harry had done what all his training had told him to do. He kept his hands in and put them out in front of him instead of at his sides. He push up with the leg he didn't land on and gasped again as pain shot through the one that he now shakily stood on. He managed to stay up right for a couple of seconds then slipped when he went to slowly take a step forwards. He stumbled fighting to keep his balance and lost. Professor Jamieson reached him just in time to catch him as he fell. She set him upright with one arm around him so that he could once again try to put weight evenly on both his feet. He shook his head as his ankle buckled but the Professor's arm stopped him from falling this time. _

The other two Professors watch all this with shock and concern. They were sure that Harry wasn't going to fall because he was so good on the ice but...he was, after all, only fourteen.

_Professor Jamieson couldn't look at Harry's injuries while they were still on the ice ,so, with Professor Dumbledore help they managed to get Harry of the rink._

_When they sat Harry down on a bench Harry grimaced with pain but said nothing more. He slowly began un tying his laced on his un-injured foot when he remembered about the cut. he turned to Hermione who sat beside him and said to his very worried friend: " Hermione the first-aid box is over there beside the door on the wall, go and get it will you?"_

_Hermione nodded and ran for the box, took it off the wall and handed it to Harry who sat it down on the bench at his other side. Professor Jamieson looked at him suspiciously for a moment ; "Harry why would you need a first aid box when you've probably sprained you ankle?"_

_Harry looked up at her and pushed his hair out of his face. He drew the boot of his foot and lifted up the bottom of his jogging trousers until they were up to his knees on his leg with the uninjured ankle. He opened the first aid box and took out an antiseptic wipe. He turned his leg around so that he could see the cut clearly. It was not that big but it was slightly deep. It stung when Harry put the wipe to it and Professor Jamieson knelt beside him. "You'll need to put something on that to stop the bleeding until we can get you to the hospital wing." Harry looked at her and nodded Professor MacGonnagal came up behind Professor Jamieson and looked over her shoulder when Harry took the wipe off. She sucked in her breath when she looked at the cut and watched Harry with interest as he took a bandage out of the first-aid box and slowly wrapped it around the cut to stop it bleeding. While he did this Professor Jamieson and Professor Dumbledore slowly and gently untied Harry's laces on his other foot. Professor Jamieson went to take the boot off, when Harry grabbed her hands. "Let me," he said and Professor Jamieson nodded. Harry took his boot off slowly wincing as he pulled it gently over his now swollen ankle. His thick black socks that he had out on when he had go changed was pulled down slowly by Professor Jamieson. Professor MacGonnagal and Hermione gasped when Professor Jamieson did this. Harry's ankle was very swollen and it was slowly turning slightly blue and black coloured. Harry himself looked u at the two sympathetic women and scowled even though he was in pain. "I've had worse you know. Ice skating is a dangerous sport." _

_Hermione gave harry a strange look as he said this but said nothing. Hermione could tell by her friends voice that not all his injuries in the past had been inflicted by Ice-skating and Quidditch. Professor Jamieson stood up and turned to Harry abruptly. "Harry, you would be better going to the hospital wing sometime soon because if you just sit here all night your ankle will probably get more inflamed. Come on!" Harry looked up at her and nodded. Professor Dumbledore was silent all though this except when he had helped Harry off the ice saying encouraging words. The old Professor was thinking about what Harry had said. Harry had just admitted secretly that the Durseys had abused him. Professor Dumbledore was not sure if the others had noticed this so he kept quiet and made a memo to ask harry about this later. _

_Harry manage to pull his sock up but didn't put his shoe on. it would be almost impossible to pull his trainers on over his foot right now. He picked his trainer up and Professor Jamieson helped him limp to the door painfully. The two professors and Hermione followed in silence. _

Things happened quickly after that; Harry got checked out by a very ticked off madam Pomfery and was made to stay in the hospital wing that night because she had to wait until the swelling went down until she could properly treat it. Harry, as per usual, protested but stopped when all the professors and Hermione sided against him. Harry couldn't help but feel that they would never let Hermione and him to Figure skating now. Not after he had fallen at his first practice but he had told them that he hadn't been skating in 4 years so they couldn't exactly blame him.

Harry crossed his arms and looked at Hermione apologetically. Once Madam Pomfery had left saying that she would come back with a pain-killing potion, Harry looked at the Professors; " Sorry for wasting your time," he said in a bitter voice.

The Professors looked confused and shocked for a moment then Professor Jamieson said; "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry looked up at them and scowled while Hermione watched in silence. " I mean exactly what I said, Professor. Sorry for wasting your time."

Professor Jamieson looked down at him then sat down beside him on the bed. " Harry, we are going to give you permission to do figure skating, but if you don't want to that's fine."

Harry looked up at his new professor and it was his turn to look shocked. " But I fell! The first time and I fell! doinga simple sit spin as well!"

Professor Jamieson looked at the young man and smiled sadly. " Harry the only reason you fell is because you were tired. I pushed you too hard telling you to do a sit spin after you had told me that you wanted to stop. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at Professor MacGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore to double check that they were getting permission and when the two professors nodded Hermione ran forward laughing and hugged Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said when Hermione let him go and smiled at him widely. "What's up with you?" Hermione looked at him and laughed and hugged him again. " Oh. Harry! No one else will think of figure skating and now you've gone and got us permission as well! Wait untilI tell Ginny and Ron!"

With that she hugged Harry once more and ran out of the room still laughing. Harry looked at the floor and grumbled something about never understanding females which made the three professors laugh just as Madam Pomfery came in with a pain-killing potion and a sleeping potion.

Harry sighed and gulped down the potions not wanting to face the wrath of the Hogwarts matron.

AN - long, long chappie! over 6 thousand words! btw! plz dont flame me if i wrote any of the figure skating moves wrongly. If iwrote one of the names wrong or described it as a different move than what i said i'm sorry! This is my first fan fiction and i'm not entirely sure how it all works yet! i know that when you do icedance it isnt called figure skating but i'm going to call it that becaus i dont think i'm going to use any of the moves they use when danceing with a partner u know , like death spirals and stuff. i'm rubbish at writing buti couldnt get this story out of my head. i have some iideas but other than that i'm going blindly. i really need a BETA person to check my spelling because i cant spell! plzplzplz review if you read this even jst write hello and leave it with no name! jst plz review!

btw this story is set in Harrys 4 th year it's a dance comp instead of the tri wizard comp.!

review review review review!

Gilraen.


	2. We Parted Ways Long Ago'

So sorry for the utterly horribly long wait, guys. I cant believe it's been over a year.. But I'n not dead! Harrah! Thank you very much to anyone who reviewed!! heres the Chapter:

( Expect another /fairly/ soon! )

/love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate/

Harry was sitting under the old oak tree beside the lake the next morning when Hermione found him. He was thinking back to his lessons in skating when the frizzy haired girl crept up on him and looked over his shoulder at the opened book that was lying on his lap.

" What in the world in a triple Lutz?"

Harry jumped and snapped his scrapbook shut, glaring at the girl leaning over his shoulder for a second before his gaze softened at her apologetic expression. He sighed slightly.

" It's a figure skating move."

Hermione's eyes lit up slightly. She smiled radiantly. " Oh!"

Harry smiled. _Oh indeed _he thought. Mentally preparing himself for the interrogation he knew would soon come.

Hermione sat down beside him on the grass and looked sideways at the light blue covered book in his hands.

" What's that?"

Harry smiled half smugly at his thoughts a few seconds before but his smile also held sadness. " My skating scrapbook."

Hermione settled herself down beside her friend properly and leaned against his shoulder, peering over his shoulder at the book sitting on the raven-haired teens lap.

" Is that you?" Her eyes widened as she took in the photograph on the front of the light blue book.

A short raven haired-little boy was standing at the side of a rink with a smile on his face as he looked up slightly at the tall woman standing behind him. The smile shocked Hermione more than anything else. It lit up his whole face, making his eyes sparkle and his face held a light blush.

Sure, Hermione had seen Harry smile many times before… but it wasn't a _true_ smile. It never reached his eyes.

Hermione studied the woman who was standing behind the younger version of her friend. The woman also had a smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling happily, holding love and kindness as she looked down at the eight-year-old boy. She wore a simple blue fleece jumper and dark blue training trousers with a light blue stripe down the side of them. On her left side was the same badge as the one that Hermione had seen in the room of requirement.

Hermione's brow creased slightly as she looked at the photo once more.

" Is the badge your team badge?"

Harry nodded and silently flipped the book opened to the first page. Hermione studied the larger picture of the badge and looked at Harry quizzically. The raven-haired teen smiled slightly at her unasked question.

" The star was our sign. Our group was one of the smallest but best in our ages in Britain."

Hermione's eyes widened.

" Wow. How many was in your team?"

Harry smiled and pointed to the three stars in the background. Hermione didn't catch the look of sadness in hr friend's eyes as she stared in disbelief.

"Three? Only three?" Hermione was beyond impressed. She shook her head slightly.

" How ever could you give it up? You look so happy..."

Harry sighed and turned the page of the book. The next had various pictures of three young children. Harry and two girls. Hermione read the side note to one of the pictures.

" Gabriella and Sara?" Hermione looked at Harry quizzically once more.

" My sisters in all but blood. We were a team and because we were so close we were unbeatable in spirit. It was something no other team had…"

Hermione smiled softly. " Do you still speak?"

Harry shook his head solemnly. " No. We parted ways long ago now."

Hermione would have usually gone on and asked more questions but there was something in her friend's eyes that stopped her. It was beyond sadness or pain…

It was true sorrow. Something Hermione had only seen once or twice in her life and she felt her expression become concerned as she read her friend's expression.

" Are you alright?" It was a softly spoken question. Hermione was worried by Harry's sudden mood change. Usually he kept his past and true emotions behind a masked smile. It was something Hermione hated; but she knew Harry was the boy-who-lived and he needed to make everyone to think that everything was all right. It was his part. His Role. As their saviour.

But still Hermione hated it.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it at Hermione's question and closed the scrapbook softly.

" I'm fine." He glanced at his watch and sighed slightly. " We'd better get a move on. We have transfiguration in ten minutes."

Hermione nodded in agreement, glad that Harry was cheering up slightly. The two walked up to the tower together before heading off to Professor MacGonagal's class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for the heavy wooden door to the transfiguration to open when there was a shout from the back of the line that made the three groan inwardly.

" Hey, Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends and turned around silently to face Draco Malfoy, who was elbowing his way through the small crowd. Most of the conversation had stopped and almost everyone was watching the two as Malfoy folded his arms and smirked down at his rival.

" Heard you landed yourself in the hospital wing last night, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and held out a hand when he felt Ron bristle beside him. Harry simply smiled at Malfoy's smug face.

" Yes, I was in the hospital wing last night. For no reason that concerns you. Don't act all smug and smart, Malfoy because I can bet ANYTHING you don't even know what I was in for."

Malfoy's smirk faltered slightly and Harry turned his back on the blond. His hand on his wand in case the taller boy decided to try something. Fortunately, at that moment, Professor MacGonagal opened her classroom door and ushered them all inside.

As they began the lesson on conjuring, Harry almost forgot all about the dance competition until Pansy Parkinson leaned over the gap that separated their tables and spoke in a snide voice.

" Going in for the dance competition, Granger?"

Hermione didn't even look back as she answered.

" Yes, of course. What about you?"

Harry smiled slightly. Trust Hermione to be civil to everyone.

" Well, good. That'll make it even better when Draco and I beat you. We're a pair." Her voice was so smug and snide Harry began to wonder exactly how Hermione managed to stay calm.

" Really? That's nice. What form of dance are you going to _attempt_?" Harry nearly laughed out loud. Hermione was making fun of Pansy in her own way. Only thing was, the Slytherin girl was too thick to see it.

" Oh, so you want to know? So you can _cheat_, Mudblood? Steal - "

Pansy was cut off by a commanding voice behind her.

" Pansy Parkinson!_ Fifty _points from Slytherin for that atrocious language to your classmates and detention with me for a week!"

Harry had to duck his head to hide his laughter. Professor MacGonagal stood behind Pansy, hands on hips, looking absolutely vivid. Hermione also ducked down over her work and Harry could hear Ron trying to contain his laughter. Harry had finished working on the questions that Professor MacGonagal had put on the board and he quietly walked to the front and handed her it. He had just turned away to head back to his seat when Professor MacGonagal voice drifted up from the parchment she was marking.

" Potter." Harry turned around and smiled slightly nervously.

" Yes?"

Professor MacGonagal looked up over her glasses at him. "Professor Jamieson asked me to tell you that she wants to see you in her classroom after classes. Miss Granger also." She nodded towards Hermione, who had looked up her name. The brunette had opened her mouth to ask what was going on when Harry shook his head slightly.

He didn't want the rest of the class knowing what form of dance they were doing. Taking the hint, Hermione nodded slightly and returned to reading the second part of the theory book, having covered the questions already. She waited until they had left transfiguration before she asked Harry what MacGonagal was talking about.

" Professor Jamieson wants to see us after classes. She didn't say why but I think we can work out that it's something to do with the dance competition, anyways."

Hermione nodded and Ron looked slightly peeved. Harry read his expression quickly and sighed slightly.

" The meeting probably wont take long, Ron. You can go and hang around with Neville and Ginny while we're away or you could even come with us but don't pass blame if Professor Jamieson sends you away."

Ron nodded slightly but Harry could see that his friend was still feeling left out. Harry exchanged a worrisome glance with Hermione before they continued on to their next class, both wondering exactly what the dance Professor wanted to talk about.

Surely, it was too early for practices? After all, most of the others hadn't even made their minds up about which form of dance they were doing!!

/love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate//love/to/skate

Again, so sorry about the wait. ( Anyone reading Music camp : I'm working on it! Dont give up hope. I just hate the way I wrote it so I'm going over it and making it better. I have a lot of ideas right now all bouncing in my head.)

Review? Please? it might help me write the next chapter if you do!

Lil Lotte xx


End file.
